With eyes like stars
by hydrarianbeast
Summary: Rosalina continues her life as the mother of lumas. She has started to have dreams again, though. She has found someone who might be able to take her dreams away. Will he?


"Mama, will you tell me a story?"

I laughed. "But you've already heard my story, little one. Why do you want to hear it again?"

The small luma shook its head, which made it appear to be struggling out of my lap. "I didn't ask you to read me a story; I want you to tell me one. Can you make up a story for me?"

I giggled. "I can try. Let's see. Once upon a time there was a luma, much like you. He was curious about the world. He had a plan, too. To start, he needed a hundred blue star bits, only blue. He ate them all when he found them, and he transformed. He became a blue comet. Now, he flies around the universe, learning, and satisfying his strong curiosity. How was that?"

The luma smiled. "Just right, mama."

I smiled back. "Well, now that you are satisfied, why don't you go and scamper off to bed." The little luma nodded, and flew away. I sighed and slumped down in my chair. My, what an exhausting day. It is quite hard being a mother of over a hundred children. It was hard being a mother. Yet, someone needs to do the job, and it can't just be anyone.

I was about to get up and go to bed when the luma came back. "Mama! A monster has landed on our ship!"

I stood up abruptly. "Where is it?"

"It's at the front of the observatory. Come quickly!"

I followed the luma quickly out of the library. Luckily, the front was visible from the library entrance, and it indeed did seem that a monster was on the ship. Unconscious, but there none the less. I was unable to decide who he was due to all of the lumas that where crowded around it.

Walking forward, I waved my wand for silence. "Now, children, all of you move away." The lumas did as I said. I saw the creature we were dealing with, and I couldn't help but let out a gasp. "Bowser!" I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me, but he was really here. He seemed to be finally coming around, and was picking himself up off of the ground. Blinking, he stared at us all, confused. "Wh-where am I?"

"You are on the comet observatory," I stated. "You know about it considering you've taken the power stars from here many times."

He blinked a couple more times. "Rosalina? Wait, how did I get here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same question."

He tilted his head, deep in thought. "Well, I had been taking a vacation to the ocean, and I vaguely remember a girl coming up to me and asking if I wanted to partake in a contest. I of course told her to buzz off, but she poked me with something sharp and my body moved without me doing it. I got in a cannon, and…" He shook his head. "I can't remember any more."

"Well, it seems to me that you are going to be a guest here for a while."

Bowser's eyes widened. "Stay here? No thanks, I'm leaving." Running to the side of the observatory, he jumped off. I sighed. When will people learn? I knew when my spell took effect because I could hear him screaming. "Wait, no! What's going on?"

Floating back up in a magical bubble, he was dumped unceremoniously back on the ground. I shook my head at him. "I'm afraid you can't leave. There is a bubble around the observatory. The second you get to its side you will come back up if you fell, or you will fall if you go up too high. The only way off is by launch star."

He stood up, mumbling. "Well, then I want to take the next launch star out of here. Where is one that goes to earth?"

I sighed. "That's just it. There hasn't been a launch star to earth in a long time. The only way you'd be able to get there is when we go by it, which only happens every hundred years."

Bowser looked horrified. "Stay here for a hundred years? I have a schedule to keep. You think being the king of the koopas and kidnapping Peach can be postponed that long?"

I held my hand up. "I understand your resentment. I can see if some of the older lumas can fix you a ship to take you back. But until then, you are here as our guest."

Bowser sighed. "Well, at least it's going to be quite around here. I don't know how you can raise so many children. I can barely stand the eight I have at home."

I shrugged. Turning to the lumas, I said, "Now, we have a guest, children. I want you all to pitch in and help me build him a room. We will not let our guest be uncomfortable. I believe that there are some materials in the engine room. We will set his room up over by the garage. Let's get going."

Waving my wand, I flew upward, leading the lumas to the engine room. We all went in and grabbed supplies. I also sent some of the eager children to my room to get some other materials. We put it all in one giant pile. Waving my wand in a great sweeping motion, I assembled the new section in no time.

"I must say," Bowser said, "I am almost impressed." Walking in, he shut the door, seeming to be ready to go to bed. I was ready to do such a thing as well. Saying goodnight to all of my children, I went to my room. Finally, sleep after a long day. I do hope that I will have a pleasant dream, I thought as I was changing into my night gown. I couldn't help but think that Bowser was trying to trick us. I wonder if Peach and Mario know he's here. I was contemplating these things, but soon, weariness got the better of me, and I fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
